Lance
Lance is a member of the Royal Elite Guard from Galaluna that was sent to Earth with Octus and Ilana to protect the princess on the King's orders. His slacker attitude, laid back feel, bad boy look, antisocial personality, and a demonstration of martial arts skills has instantly earned him the admiration of every girl in the school, short of Ilana. His unfamiliarity with Earth customs and social norms, combined with a life in the Galaluna military, has made him extremely overprotective over Ilana. Leading him to mistakenly see almost everything as a threat; from children crying in the street to barking dogs. He is one of the most capable Galalunian soldiers, but is not promoted beyond Corporal due to his rash battlefield decisions, and the fact that he has trouble working with others. (Due to the real fact that Lance tried to make friends, but everyone keeps abandoning him) His Manus armor is a heavy duty giant (though still dwarfed by the Titan), able to materialize short range weapons, and use machine guns and long range explosive missiles. Lance and Manus represent the "body" of the Sym-Bionic Titan, and comprise the offensive aspects of the giant robot. Such as commands that cause the robot to materialize various types of melee and missile weapons as the combat situation dictates. In previous episodes it is shown Lance had a troubled childhood, mostly starting from the time his father Edward "died" in an attempt to test the Rift Gate technology, and then continuing on to his time in the Academy. On Galaluna, Lance was the most talented soldier in his military unit and also the most rambunctious. With an inherent disregard for authority, Lance was often lost in his own angst and turmoil. Lance’s father, Edward was a top scientist who was ridiculed for his ideas and disappeared through his invention, the "Rift Gate" after trying it out and never returning. The King chose Lance as his daughter Ilana's protector and now Lance must work to ensure the safety of the Princess. History Lance after his father's death.When Lance was only 8 years old, his father, one of the most brilliant scientists on Gallaluna, died in a tragic lab accident. (It is unknown where his mother is, but it has been widely accepted that she died long before the start of the series.) The King had made plans for ance to attend a military boarding school, since he was an orphan. He was to be trained as a soldier. During his first day at the boarding school, Lance had managed to make an enemy, a snobby and self-centered boy named Baron, who happened to be one of the rare Elite students to have the opportunity to learn how to operate Titan armor, some of the technological handiwork of Lance's father. Baron's friends joined him in tormenting Lance, making the young orphan miserable. All is not lost for Lance befriends his roomate, an obese redhead named Arthur, who seems to know a great deal about the Academy. After a few days at the Academy, Lance proves himself to be an above-the-average student, worthy of challenging Baron for the title of the Academy's "Star Student". Baron, jealous that his enemy is also a potential Elite, does everything in his power to bully Lance and make his life horrible. So long as Lance has Arthur, he is able to struggle through, putting up with Baron and trying his best to not let him put him down. On multiple occasions, Lance and Baron show each other up. At the war games that are held after each semester, Lance won in the end in an extreme game of what seems to be Laser Tag, and was awarded the "Medal of Exellence", and the youngest ever. At the Awards Ceremony the bullies started to try and get revenge on Lance, Baron even going as far as trying to kill him, causing his friends to think he is going too far and abandoning him, and also causing him to have a duel with the elite Baron in Manus Armor. Eventually, Lance and Baron were stopped short in their fight and were placed in jail. Baron, having been bailed out by his father, was released, and rubbed the fact in Lance's face that he had no father to bail him out. Soon after, the King spoke to Lance to tell him that he was very disappointed in him and that his father, Edward, would be as well. Lance was told he would stay at the school during the summer to clean up the damage caused by him and Baron in the Manus. At the military school and sitting in the jail, Lance is finally able to accept that his father is never coming back. In battle he became as reckless as he was amazing. Suicidal tactics and near crazy stunts were constant moves he relied on. Because of this, his superiors refused to promote him above a corporal, but they recognized that his skill was the best they've seen. Personality Lance's rebellious and troublesome nature often caused him much turmoil back on Galaluna. Ironically, it is this very personality that almost instantly makes him one of the most popular students at Sherman High School, making cheerleaders and other students love him. Unlike most other students, he does immediately fall to its benefits, and tries to push himself away. He becomes confused realizing that despite his efforts, he only continues to rise in the social hierarchy. In a normal situation, Lance is laid back, and not one to openly display his emotions. He does, however, come alive on the battlefield, always thirsting for the victory that will somehow imbue his life with true meaning. Lance shows signs of a self-loathing complex, seeming to stem from the day his father vanished. Even to this day, Lance will still wake up at 2:00 in the morning, due to the fact that was the time his father would return from work. Relationships 'Ilana' Initially, Lance was unsatisfied over his duties to watch over Ilana. The two are subject to bickering at one another, and it has become one of Octus's many duties to break of fights between the two. The two pretend to be brother and sister at school, and this act of fighting makes them seem all the more related. However, besides their silly arguements, a close relationship is built between them, with many scenes of them revealing how meaningful the other person is to them. They can safely be called close friends. However, a light romance between the two is often foreshadowed. This may be partially due to the fact that the two obtain clashing personalities; Ilana's being more honest and optimistic, while Lance displays more of a trouble-making, rebellious mind. Ilana is also described to be the "heart" of the group, while Lance is described as the "body" of the group. Kristin Kristin is a goth girl seems to show interest in Lance due to their similar loner personalities, and she even went as far as stating they were possibly soul mates (though in a joking tone), something to make him smile, to remind him that he had come to mingle, as Ilana had said. Later on in school, he remembers her telling him that she once said 'hi' to him, which he had ignored, and upon seeing her, he said 'hey'. A base for a small friendship is built then, and it is assumed the two will grow to be better friends throughout the series. Powers and Abilities 'Manus' When the situation demands it, Lance has the ability to activate a device on his wrist, which creates a powerful armored exoskeleton called Manus (ironically, this is the Latin term for "hand"). While utilizing the machine, Lance can use a variety of weapons for attack and defense, such as grenades, missiles, chain-swords, and electro-spears. 'The Sym-Bionic Titan' Lance can combine his powers with those of Ilana and Octus to create a more powerful machine, the Symbionic Titan. However, it takes all three of their cooperation in order for the giant to efficiently work, let alone attack. He is known as the 'body' of the Sym-Bionic Titan. 'Combat and Skills' Lance has very great skills in fighting. His fighting styles are none of earths fighting styles, considering he is from a different planet and that he took his training in Galalunian academy. His fighting shows brute strength and he fights well on the battle field, grabbing enemies and sending flying kicks and punches at them.